Mitts for protecting the hands of persons using various implements from cold and/or injury are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,354,241; 2,941,214; and 3,203,005. Additionally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,502 discloses a scraper for windshields provided with a protecting mitt. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a scraper with a protective mitt of improved construction which enables, in contrast to the aforesaid patented structure, firmly grasping the scraper to thus enable applying pressure to the blade to facilitate scraping, which provides a structure, in contrast to the aforesaid patented structure, wherein the protective mitt can be readily removed for washing, repair and/or renewal, which provides a structure, in contrast to the aforesaid patented structure, wherein the mitt is designed to receive either the right hand or the left hand, and which provides a structure wherein the mitt has an external surface textured to facilitate brushing loose ice and snow from the windshield when it is scraped free and/or a brush attached to the back side to facilitate brushing loosened snow and ice from the windshield suface.